The Demigod of Nature
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: The Titains get a new memeber but just who is he descended from and why is more powerful then the rest and just why Cronus is after him canon males/oc
1. Chapter 1

Class of the Titans do not belong to me I make no profit I own no rights any characters that is seen in the show other then that the rest is mine again the show is owned by Studio B Productions and Nelvana also this is a slash story if you love JxT or hate slash turn around now don't flame or I'll send Cronus after you.

"Okay does anyone know what this Demetrius looks like or what?" said Neil

"No Neil but Hera said he was packing power and Cronus wants him" said Jay

__

Earlier that day

"You wanted to see me Hera?"

"Yes Jay Cronus it seems is on the move my source tells me he is after a demigod or rather a descendant of one his name is Demetrius I have been trying to get Hermes a picture of him or some clue about him nothing so far"

"So do you know what he can do dose he have any powers?" asked Jay

Hera sighed "Like I said nothing as of yet but when you get back we have something important to discuss"

Jay couldn't help but think back Hera seemed older then usual he couldn't help but think something was wrong.

The gang stopped in a little town some ways outside the city this is where they will find Demetrius hopefully.

"Great just how are we suppose to find him we have no clue to what he looks like or what powers he has" said Archie

"Do we at least know who he was descended from I mean there are more Demigods then gods" said Odie

"Look everyone spilt up we will cover more ground but everyone be careful" said Jay

Everyone gave a nodded and started looking

"Damn this is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack" said Jay after searching for almost two hours

He then saw a little farmhouse and started to walk up there only to bump into a girl.

"Oops sorry about my name is Stella"

Stella was a tall willowy with golden hair, brown-gold eyes, and a medium skin tone she wore a green with pink striped dress along with pink belt and shoes.

"Hi I am Jay I looking for somebody named Demetrius do you know him?"

"Huh De-De yeah I do come on this way the plant master awaits"

Plant Master?

Jay called the others just in case he needed back up then he follow the girl up to the farmhouse well the back to the greenhouse inside was a young man with long green hair he wore green khaki shirt shorts and boots he looked as if he was ready to go on a hike.

"So just what's he like?" asked Jay

"Oh he is sweet clam he loves plants of all kinds and is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people he can be at times very sensitive and out f all the guys and girls here is the most mature he also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility and they say he's gifted"

"Gifted?"

"Yeah he works miracles with planets once it's seems he heal a dying tree" said Stella

'So he has power over plants' thought Jay

"De-De someone is here to see you"

They enter the garden and Jay's jaw nearly dropped it when he saw it the only thing more beautiful is Hera's it looked like it had every type of plant imaginable.

"Hello Stella um whose your friend?" said Demetrius

"Um I am Jay nice garden I never seen so many flowers before"

"Thanks oh are you here for Mrs. Hendsons plants there over there by the roses"

"No I am here to offer you a position at our school"

Demetrius looked at jay "Well that's nice but I have a great school here so I am sorry but I have to declined"

"Um may I speak to you in private?" asked Jay

"Stella can you go water the plants in the back please?"

"Huh oh sure"

Once Stella was gone Jay told Demetrius everything from the gods to Cronus.

"So you see you are in danger if you stay he wants you and for what we don't know"

"Okay I am just going to get my coat and some ah pixie dust to fight the big bad Titian"

"Ah Yes well it take a little more then pixie dust to fight this Titian" said a Voice once that sent shivers down the green haired teen back

"Cronus , Demetrius get behind me now" said Jay Leader instinct taking over

"Ah Jay and the eighth Chosen one all in one package simply perfect"

"Hold up this a joke right Stella just called you guys all because I played that joke on her the other day"

Cronus snapped his fingers twelve or more giants and a gang of Harpies

"Uh yeah now I think I am going to go and leave this to you guys."

But the exits where blocked they where trapped

"Well now I will enjoy watching your demise Jay and Demetrius sorry we couldn't know each other better"

"We still might Ivy Vine Wrap"

Vines appeared out no where and wrapped themselves around Cronus and his allies

"Whoa nice work come on" said Jay

"Wait I gotta warn Stella"

"No time and if we stay then they will find her"

"Jay!" shouted Theresa "Over here"

"Yo what happen over there?" said Archie pointing to the greenhouse where the army was still tied up.

"This can't be real Gods Titians what next?" said Demetrius

ROAR!!!

"I just had to ask just what the hell is that?"

The gang turned to the monster it had a lion's head and body, a goat in the middle of the torso and a snake for a tail.

"Uh that would be a Chimera" said Odie

"Yeah you know I really don't care Sleep blast"

Demetrius had conjured some green flowers and that gave off a odd smell

"Come on we need to get out of here" said Herry

They piled into the car

"Nice trick with the flowers that Chimera is out like light" said Atlanta

"Um thanks now please what the hell is going on?"

"Just what I told you we are the Chosen Ones we have to stop Cronus from taking over the world."

"And he really wants you Harpies two o'clock" said Theresa

"Demetrius can you do something with them?"

"Um I can try uh Vine Barrier"

Demetrius hands started to glow green

"Hey Think he is related to Demeter and Persephone" asked Herry

"He seems to fit the bill" said Odie

"Hey guys I think that was the last of them" said Theresa then looking at the green haired teen who skin was starting to look like the his hair and clothes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded "Yeah it's just I never used so much power before now I am feeling very weak"

"Well get some sleep we have a bit of a ride ahead of us" said Jay

Demetrius didn't need to be told twice and no sooner had fallen asleep

"So lets see he can control plants?" said Neil

"Not just that from my readings all those plants where made from energy and don't need food or water hell as long as he is alive they will be too" said Odie

"Wow he reminds me of Pan in a way" said Atlanta

"Think he is descended from him?" said Archie

"Man there numerous gods he could be descended from"

"No only the most powerful like Pan, Demeter or Persephone" said Jay

"Yeah Hera was right he really packs a punch"

"Wait Herry don't go to the school we need to see the oracle I just remembered Cronus said something about there being an eighth member"

"WHAT?!!"

Yay first Class of the Titians done hope you and just who is Demetrius descended from guess and you'll get a cookie.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**MYTHOLOGY MAXIM**

__

**Demetrius**

**Power Class: **6

**Alliance: **Light

**Average Height: **6'00

**Average Weight: **200 lbs

**Mortally : **Mortal

**Powers: **Demetrius has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. He can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. He can cause plants to grow in any environment and is able to multiply any plant. he can also conjure vines which can move of their own will and can grant magic to them to grant them invulnerability. He can create storms of petals and gravel to entrap or attack. he can also control forests and has earth magic allowing him to make earthquakes volcanic eruptions etc

**.Limitations: **Due to him having the power of nature, he is heavily weakened when there is no sun, light, or life present and his power's will not work In addition he can feel the pain of trees and plants and if enough is hurt or destroy and he is close by he too will be hurt or die.

**Profile: **not much is known about him one of his ancestors was a powerful goddess from whom his inherited his powers from (You will find out soon or if you wish just scroll down) his parents are rich and wealthy and do care about the environment.

**Back the school **

"Oh good, it appears that everyone is here. Now we can get started." Just as Zeus turned his back to the room full of gods and goddesses, all hell broke loose

"Why did you call this meeting? I have better things to do with my time," Ares, the god of war, looked less pleased than he sounded (and he sounded pretty irritable).

"No kidding! I didn't even have time to pick a new outfit," Aphrodite, the goddess of love, had a frown that was quite unbecoming.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, a loud growl rumbled through the room. "Is lunch provided?" Hercules sat with his hands clasped over his belly. "And how about a mid morning snack?"

"Food is the absolute last thing you need to be worrying about, porker!" Athena shot a dirty look at the balding, overweight god sitting next to her. The goddess of war knew she really ought to help Zeus reign everyone in, but she couldn't resist getting in a jab

"Enough now I am afraid the time of Olympian gods is coming to a close" said Zeus

"WHAT!?"

"Zeus what are you saying?" said Aphrodite frowning even more

"Yes everyone I have spoken to the oracle and soon it will be time to pass the mantle to a new set" said Hera

"But there aren't any other immortals fit to do our jobs" said Ares

"Yes and no there are eight who can do our jobs but they aren't immortal yet"

"Are you saying I mean have you even discuss this yet with them?" said Persephone rembering not to long ago that they had a little problem with one of them for messing up her life.

"Not yet and unfortanely they can't refuse this is the one thing that will happen whether they like or not"

"But sir this kind of thing we can't just give it to mortals" said Artemis

"Artemis is right I mean who could be a better goddess of love then me" said Aphrodite

"Oh for the love of us it's not always about you Aphrodite" said Persephone

"Since when is it not about me?"

"Always airhead"

"Ladies enough the fact of the matter is our time is up and soon Jay and the other will be made gods" said Hera

"Okay just whose gonna tell them?"

"I will" said Hera "I told Jay we had to talk"

"Well I don't evy you to much though with Jay he's more of the type to take better then the others" said Hephaestus

"Good now that is done you are dismissed"

Once everyone was gone Hera turned to her husband

"You know I am ready for reitrement dear it's been a long 4,000 years and I could do with rest"

"Yes Hera I agree though I will miss it" said Zeus

Over by the oracle's stand the eight young heroes stepped out of the car.

"Feeling better Demetrius?" asked Jay

"Somewhat although I still don't understand what's going on"

"You will know soon Demetrius great Grandson of Gaia"

"Ahh okay please tell me we don't have to fight now"

"No this is the oracle he is here to- grandson of Gaia you mean he's releated to the earth" said Atlanta

"Hold up you mean Gaia as the mother of the gods Gaia?"

"No Neil the other Gaia mother of the Pixies of course Mother Earth"

"Well that makes sense I mean the earth obeys without much of a struggle" said Atlanta

"And what's this about there being an eighth chosen one?" asked Jay

"Simple really two months ago the Prophecy ended the seven heroes stopped Cronus"

"What but when how"

"Um Jay I did um technical defeat him remember?" said Theresa

It took a minute to relaize she did when she took over his powers.

"Right I guess so"

"And now with the addtion of an eighth Chosen One the Heroes will finally put Cronus away but beware one of you will betary the others"

That last part had the heroes look at each other no none of them would could do that but wait what about

"Hey where did Demetrius go?" asked Herry

Sure enough young Demetrius had vanished

"I knew we couldn't turst him" said Neil

"I doubt it's him I mean you think he would have stayed to learn more about us I think he is still scare I mean look we have to find him who knows what could happen" said Jay

However not so far away a certin Time God finally got himself freed from the his planty ropes.

"Damn that boy just what the hell is these plants made of anyway"

"Um Earth Magic?"

"Shut up that was a rhetorical question but that boy his powers are very storng even for a demi I must find him if not to covert him then destory him."

But the question was how to do it there was no way to seak up on him for the trees and plants will tell him ah….

"I see boys get your chainsaws time to fish out a demi."

Back at New Olympia

Said Demi was looking for a way back home

"Great now I am lost wonder I am lost at?" he said

"New Olympia Demetrius" said a voice

Demetrius look to see a small man in a janitor's uniform looking at him.

"Let me guess your with Jay right?"

"In a way I am Zeus young man athough I guess we are more like cousins huh?"

"Uh yeah look I just wanna go home I don't wanna fight some carzed god bent on world domination" said the green haired teen.

"Neither did I at first but it's not want we want to do but what we have to do"

Zeus and Demetrius looked to see Jay standing

'Man how does he do that?'

"Look what can I bring to the group I have no fighting skills"

"You have the power of mother earth you can do just about anything" said Zeus

"No I have plant power and that is only good in certain places and really if we need to go into hades or something I am doomed"

"I am afraid he is right Jay but that is why you will be mentored by Pan and Miss Persephone they will help take care of your powers and I am sure once you mastered them then even Grandmother would be proud"

Demetirus sighed "I don't have a choice do I?"

Both men shook their heads

"Sorry no"

"Fine but if something goes wrong like I choke or my powers don't work don't blame me"Jay laughed "Don't worry I'll take full blame for anything that will happen"

A little while later at the dorms

"Okay and this is your room"

"Jay again I think you guys are making a mistake"

"Demetirus I have seen what you can do and your very powerful hell if I had your skills"

Waving his hand Demetirus had wall to wall flowers

"Say you didn't need to say a spell for that"

"No for my attacks I need to say what I what them to do see Plants have a mind of their own and their nature is different so sometimes in order to change I need to say what I want like a barrier or rope." explained Demetirus

"I see interesting you I need to ask Pan about that"

"That reminds me who is Pan"

"Right here" said a voice

They turned and Demeturis could only stare

"Oh fuck me"

He passed out.

"Hope he doesn't do that often" said Jay "He still hasn't seen Chiron yet"

Pan nodded "And he's kind of cute too"

A note on this system:"Power class" rates a mythical creature on a system that measures magical power. One is lowest, and Twelve is theoretically highest. Five is pretty powerful (the heroes is about Class Six), minor Gods like Morpheus

is Class Seven (although he can only harness most of his powers in the Dream Realm), and Cronus the most powerful foe they has ever faced, is Class Twelve . It is speculated that the Gods themselves are Class Twelve.

"Alliance" is the force of nature or metaphysical force that the creature is allied with, whether it knows it or not. The six Alliances are Matter, Energy, Thought, Time, Darkness, and Light. the heroes Alliance is Light; not all there enemies are allied with Darkness, even though many are (Morpheus Alliance is Thought, for instance).

Okay second Chapther done and this class system I brrow from Cyber Commander I hope you don't mind I borrow this but I am giving them credit for it


End file.
